The Senshi Time Forgot
by Sailor Mytho
Summary: Long ago another universe existed with it's own senshi. But then it was destroyed. Now the senshi need Serena and her friends help before Sailor Chaos gets to our universe.
1. Prolouge

Long ago, even before the Silver Millennium there was a far off universe that existed long before our own

Long ago, even before the Silver Millennium there was a far off universe that existed long before our own. The universe had its own group of senshi, similar to ours. One day Sailor Chaos and her chaos attacked the universe, swallowing it in eternal darkness. The senshi were sealed everything in forever sleep or at least until better times. Sailor Chaos and the chaos were sealed as well. Over time everything forgot these senshi and there peaceful universe. It's been over 10,000 years since this happened, now Serena and her friends are protecting there universe. But something happened, the chaos that got sealed in eternal sleep are absorbing the power of the enemies the Sailor scouts defeated. After Sailor Galaxia's defeat they gathered enough power to awaken, and they will go to our universe next. Can the Senshi that time forgot ever be awakened? After all nobody knows of them, not even the Guardian of time, Sailor Pluto...

Our time:

_Help!_ Serena heard the word in her head.

_Help!_ It went again.

The voice sounded so close, yet so far away to Serena.

_Help!_ The voice called many times.

Serena opened her eyes slowly to reveal her surroundings. She stood still on bundles of white, fluffy clouds. They felt so heavenly on her feet. It was easy to walk. Like snow, your feet sank in, but it felt good. Serena felt as if someone else was in this dreamy place.

_Help me, Sailor Moon,_ the voice came from behind.

Serena spun around to see the girl the voice came from.

_Who--?_ Serena asked, but got interrupted by the girl.

_I am Sailor Mytho, of the planet Mytho. I am from a different universe than your own. You are Sailor Moon, I presume?_ The girl asked.

The girl was quite beautiful. She had such soft, silky, smoky white hair. It went to her hip, curving down into the middle at the bottom, thus making the middle strands the longest. She had a soft, silky voice to match her hair. The words seemed to flow so elegantly out of her mouth. She was far more elegant then Serena, possibly even Sailor Neptune. Her kind, firery-red eyes stared right into Serena's.

_Yes, I am Sailor Moon._

_Ahh, very good. Will you help save my universe?_

_Yes, I'll try, but what is the problem?_

The girl sighed. _Well, you see, about 7 billion years ago, there was a far off universe that existed long before your own. The universe had its own group of senshi, similar to yours. I was there queen, I was a good queen, my people loved me, I loved people, we had very few troubles until..._ Sailor Mytho swallowed deeply, not wanting to say the next words. _One day Sailor Chaos, an evil sailor you may not have met yet, and her chaos attacked the universe, swallowing it in eternal darkness. Me and my guardian sailors sealed everything in forever sleep or at least until better times, since there was no other way. Sailor Chaos and the chaos were sealed as well. Over time everything forgot these senshi and there peaceful universe. But something happened, the chaos that got sealed in eternal sleep are absorbing the power of the enemies that you and your friends defeated. After Sailor Galaxia's defeat they gathered enough power to awaken, and they will go to your universe next._

_Whoa, I didn't know it was that bad, but how are you able to contact me, if you're asleep?_ Serena asked, confused. Even though she didn't really act like it was bad to her, she knew it was her duty to help.

_I had saved a bit of my powers just to contact you. I don't have much time left._ Sailor Mytho's voice was getting choppy and hard to understand, as well as herself blinking, like a T.V during a storm.

_Please, don't go. What should I do to help you?_

_Awa-ke... the... sen-shi..._ Her body started disappearing; any other words were not understandable.

_No, please! Don't go! Wait! Tell me more!_ Serena yelled.

It was too late, she had already almost vanished.

_Nooo!_ Serena yelled trying to grab Sailor Mytho's almost gone hand.

_Sorr...yy_ she felt bad that she didn't get to tell Serena enough. She hoped Serena could find out what she needed to know.

_It's too late..._ Serena thought. _I should tell the others._

_Serena! Serena!_ This was a different voice and all too familiar.

Serena woke up to her teacher slamming a ruler on her desk. _True! False! All the above!_


	2. Chapter One: The Destruction Part One

Chapter One: The Destruction - Part One

**Chapter One: The Destruction - Part One**

The elegant Queen Mytho sat in her room watching a screen showing the battle on her planet. She sighed. Then footsteps neared, a girl opened the door, she was elegant as well.

_Princess Ayama, report,_ the smoky white haired queen spoke to the girl who entered.

_The planet Suki is just barely able to fight the Chaos; many have been turned evil, so far around 50 dead, more to come. We can not hold up much longer, _said the brown haired princess in a very professional voice.

The brown haired girl looked professional too. Instead of a normal princess dress she wore a black general outfit. Her hair was cut fairly short, just below her chin. She looked rather boyish, though she didn't have a flat chest. They both appeared in her there early 20's, but they were really thousands of years old.

_My queen, what do we do? The other scouts are starting to give up and so am I. We don't know what to do. Sailor Chaos is just too strong, _Princess Suki sighed, the super strong Suki was really showing fear.

_I know. But…,_ Queen Mytho tried swallowing her fears, _...but I just don't know what to do. None of our powers are strong enough, even all combined. We can't let this effect the other universes. We might have to seal everything._

Princess Suki's mouth dropped open, _what? You can't do that! That will seal us along with everyone else in an eternal sleep! And there's only one to break the seal and that is by the power of the great 8 senshi, we don't even know who they are. So basically our universe would be doomed._

Mytho swallowed her tears, _I realize that, but there's no other way. We have to stop this enemy from going anywhere else. Sailor Chaos will destroy everything if we don't seal her._

Queen Mytho stood up and walked towards the door. Suki gripped the queen's arm, trying to stop her, but she pulled away from the strong grasp of Suki.

_Well, if your really going to do this, then_-, she swallowed her tears and blinked in thought, _-then I'm with you,_ the brunette said with a fake smile.

Suki wasn't really happy to do it; she only smiled for her queen.

_Good. Let us gather the others, _Queen Mytho said.

Mytho pointed her staff in the air and made a circle shape with it which turned into a portal. The two girls walked through the strange floating blue circle.


End file.
